Love Melody
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Sebelum menemui Kouen di tanahnya yang telah berubah—Balbadd—Alibaba melewati hari-hari yang berbeda dari biasanya bersama Morgiana. / canon: set on balbadd arc ii /


**Love Melody  
****Disclaimer**: Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
**Characters**: Alibaba Saluja/Morgiana. **Genre**: Romance/General. **Rating**: T. **Other note**: canon, set in Balbadd Arc II.

_(Sebelum menemui Kouen di tanahnya yang telah berubah—Balbadd—Alibaba melewati hari-hari yang berbeda dari biasanya bersama Morgiana.)_

* * *

_**L**_

_**L**_ampion-lampion merah dipandangi Morgiana. Tangannya dengan pelan menyentuh permukaannya yang agak panas. Separuh wajahnya turut merah, terpantullah cahaya lampion pada permukaan pipinya yang sekarang halus namun masih menyisakan bayangan-bayangan masa lalu berupa gurat luka yang telah tenggelam di bawah permukaan kulit.

"Kenapa, Morgiana, mau yang itu?" Alibaba berhenti. Dia tidak kelihatan begitu senang berada di Balbadd _yang sekarang_, tapi dia menyuguhkan ekspresi terbaiknya untuk Morgiana. Hanya sekadar agar gadis itu mengerti bahwa sebenarnya dia berterima kasih pada Morgiana yang telah bersamanya sampai sejauh ini tanpa meminta apapun.

"Mau beli?" ulang Alibaba lagi, dengan senyuman sederhana.

"Tidak," Morgiana menggeleng. "Aku tidak terlalu terbiasa dengan itu."

"Ayolah, aku akan membelikanmu."

"Tidak," lagi-lagi Morgiana melayangkan penolakannya dengan gelengan yang bahkan lebih cepat. Dan yakin. Dia menghindari mata Alibaba ketika langkah mereka seimbang kembali. Toto, Olba dan yang lain bahkan tertinggal jauh dari bayangan mereka sendiri. Alibaba membiarkan mereka.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku kurang terbiasa."

Alibaba mengacak rambut Morgiana, "Tapi kenapa kau melihatnya lekat-lekat seolah kau ingin memilikinya?"

"Aku hanya ... belum pernah melihat yang seperti itu."

Alibaba berhenti. Morgiana tidak mengerti. Bahkan ketika Alibaba berbalik kembali dan menyusuri jejaknya barusan di salah satu gang pasar Balbadd itu, Alibaba tak memberi keterangan apapun yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan tersimpan Morgiana.

Alibaba kembali dengan lampion baru di tangan, yang tak bercahaya merah, mati, namun hanya perlu sebatang korek api untuk membuatnya kembali benderang dan mengembalikan ekspresi Morgiana yang tadi ditangkap Alibaba ketika gadis itu berhenti mendadak.

"Alibaba-_san_, sudah kubilang bahwa kau tidak perlu melakukannya ..."

"Simpanlah," Alibaba memberikannya. Lama Morgiana tak merespons, dan dia buat Morgiana mengulurkan tangannya dengan mengambil pergelangan tangannya, "Kau bisa memasangnya di manapun sesukamu. Tapi kuharap kau merawatnya baik-baik."

"Ah ..."

"Ya, biar kita bisa menaruhnya kembali di istana kita."

"... Kita?"

"Iya," angguk Alibaba, optimis. Mungkin jika Morgiana memetik cahaya dari mata Alibaba, sinar itu bisa menerangi lampionnya seperti sediakala. Alibaba menambahkan, "Istana kita. Kita. _Kita_. Ketika aku sudah jadi raja nanti."

Morgiana memang tidak mengerti sepenuhnya kode apa yang Alibaba minta dirinya untuk menerjemahkan, tetapi satu hal dia ketahui dengan pasti: lampion ini akan menerangi masa depannya. Masa depan mereka.

* * *

_**O**_

_**O**_rigami, nama benda yang berada dalam posesi Morgiana. Seekor bangau dari kertas dibawanya sepulang dari pasar. Andai Alibaba bersamanya tadi dan dia tidak mengikuti langkah Toto hingga terpisah dari Sang Pangeran, mungkin Alibaba akan membelikannya satu lusin. Yang didapatkan Morgiana ini adalah gratis. Seorang penjaga toko yang baru dikunjunginya untuk membeli beberapa makanan ringan memberikannya secara cuma-cuma. Motifnya tak terungkap—Morgiana juga enggan menanyakannya.

"Wow, bagaimana kaubisa membuatnya?" Alibaba memandangi takjub—pagar teras penginapan adalah singgasananya, dan wajah Morgiana sejajar lututnya.

"Seseorang memberikannya untukku."

"Woah, apa yang kaulakukan untuk orang itu hingga dia memberikannya padamu?" agak sedikit cemburu, mungkin? Nada bicara Alibaba agak berbeda dari yang terbiasa didendangkannya saat berbicara.

Morgiana menggeleng, "Aku hanya membeli beberapa makanan darinya. Dia yang sedang duduk-duduk kemudian memberikan ini untukku."

"Bagus, ya," Alibaba membuat bangau itu berputar, masih mengaguminya dengan decak-decak takjub penuh suka. "Aku jadi ingin mencoba membuat sesuatu dengan kertas."

"Yang seperti ini, Alibaba-_san_?"

Alibaba terjun dari lokasi nyamannya. "Tunggu sebentar," Alibaba melesat ke dalam. Sifat alamiah Alibaba, pikir Morgiana—hingga ini menjadi alasannya mengapa dia tidak bertanya. Sifat alami yang selalu membuatnya heran, mengapa Alibaba suka sekali membuat orang kaget dengan aksinya yang tak terbaca?

Alibaba kembali dengan selembar kertas usang, entah gulungan mana yang dia sobek. Apakah mungkin pemilik penginapan memiliki banyak gulungan yang belum ditulisi yang tersebar di mana-mana hingga Alibaba bisa mencurinya dengan mudah? Dia juga tidak tahu, tapi dia menduga kuat seperti itu. Lembaran kertas itu potongan tepiannya amat rapi. Mungkin Alibaba sampai menggunakan pedangnya.

"Kau juga mau?" Alibaba yang sudah akan melipat-lipat kerats itu berhenti sebentar, baru menyadari bahwa Morgiana memandanginya dengan tatapan penuh rasa ingin.

"Tidak perlu, Alibaba-_san_. Aku tidak biasa melakukan hal-hal yang memerlukan ketelitian begitu."

"Oh," maka tangan Alibaba pun bekerja. Lipat sana, lipat sini, Morgiana tak dapat memahami langkah demi langkahnya satu per satu. Alibaba melakukannya terlalu cepat dan tangkas, Morgiana hanya merasakan kedipan beberapa kali pada matanya: dan Alibaba pun selesai. Sebuah bunga berkelopak delapan bisa dibentuknya dengan mudah dan dalam waktu yang tak bisa dipercaya.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa ..."

"Waktu aku kecil, dan masih tinggal di istana, seseorang pernah mengajariku. Dia teman ayahku yang suka berpetualang," dia mengangkat bunga buatan itu, di depan matanya seolah-olah bunga itu berada di atas kepala Morgiana. Dan—hap, bunga itu pada akhirnya benar-benar berada di sana. Salah satu ujungnya yang runcing disisipkan Alibaba pada kepangan tunggal Morgiana.

Morgiana meraba kepalanya, berhati-hati, tak jua ingin agar bunga itu jatuh. "Alibaba-_san_ ..."

"Cantik—"

"Oh—" Alibaba mendongak, bersamaan dengan Morgiana. Teras yang mereka tempati tak beratap, hujan deras yang datang tanpa peringatan menghujam mereka dengan bebas. Alibaba menarik tangan Morgiana. "Ayo, ke dalam saja!"

"Bunganya ..." Morgiana meraba kepalanya, dan segera mengambil bunga yang terasa mulai melembek itu. Begitu sampai di genggamannya, bunga itu mulai melemah dan begitu disentuh saja, beberapa bagiannya langsung rontok dan remah-remahnya berjatuhan. Intensitas hujan yang begitu deras dalam waktu singkat telah menuliskan sang bunga buatan Alibaba menjadi korban nomor satunya di dalam daftar.

"Rusak? Ah, ya sudahlah, bisa dibuat lagi," langkah Alibaba melambat, karena lorong bagian dalam penginapan telah mereka capai. Morgiana masih di sisinya dan tangan mereka belum berpisah. "Kau tetap cantik walau tidak pakai bunga itu, Morgiana."

"... Uh ..."

"Iya," Alibaba mengacak rambut Morgiana setelah tangan mereka berlepasan satu sama lain. "Soalnya, Morgiana sudah seperti bunga!" dia memberikan penghiburan.

"Bunga? Bunga apa?"

Uh-oh, Alibaba tahu kalimat ini akan datang. Dia tidak boleh tanggung-tanggung. "Bunga ... apa ya? Morgiana itu kuat dan bisa menumpas musuh hanya dengan satu tangan—oh! Bunga penangkap serangga!"

Diam.

Hening.

Sejenak.

Lima detik.

Morgiana menggembungkan pipinya. Matanya menyipit karena tak suka. _Sialsialsial_, Alibaba merasa daftar dosanya bertambah panjang, "Oh, bu-bunga penangkap serangga itu cantik-cantik lho sebenarnya—dan mereka tangguh! Kuat! Tidak mudah dikalahkan bahkan oleh laba-laba sekalipun—"

Morgiana tidak memberikan komentar.

"Ah, oke, oke, kau bukan itu!" napas Alibaba menjadi cepat, terbata-bata kalimatnya. "Kau adalah bunga mawar—iya, iya, bunga mawar! Lihat warna rambutmu, mirip sekali dengan mawar. Daaaan mawar itu, walaupun cantik dan indah, dia punya duri tajam yang bisa menjebak musuh-musuh yang berniat curang padanya! Ya 'kan? Ya 'kan? Morgiana adalah mawar!"

Morgiana pun akhirnya mengakui bahwa Alibaba memenangkan dirinya.

Mawar bukanlah hal yang buruk.

* * *

_**V**_

_**V**_andalisme. Begitu kata Alibaba.

"Dari mana kautahu soal itu?"

"Hmm, yeah, aku pernah belajar waktu masih di istana," dia memandang ke kejauhan, ke area tak terbatas yang disajikan jendela. Morgiana membiarkan pandangannya lekat pada pipi Alibaba yang termakan bayang-bayang.

"Aku belajar cukup banyak di sana."

"Hmm."

"Mengerti, Morgiana? Bisa mengulangi apa yang kukatakan tadi?"

"Apa kau sedang mencoba mengajariku?" Morgiana menelengkan kepala.

"Tidak apa-apa, 'kan?" Alibaba nyengir seperti orang tak pernah disisipi rasa duka sedikit pun di antara celah-celah hatinya. "Aku sudah berjanji untuk bersamamu selalu, bukan? Dan bersama di sisimu selalu berarti kau harus mulai menyeimbangkan diri denganku. Salah satunya: dengan belajar."

Morgiana memandang ke bingkai jendela sekarang. Jarinya bermain-main di sana, membentuk pola acak yang tak berbekas. "Maaf kalau aku tidak bisa belajar secepat yang kau inginkan."

"Tidak apa-apa, pelan-pelan pun juga termasuk proses, 'kan?" Alibaba mengacak-acak rambut Morgiana. Sepertinya telah menjadi kebiasaan pelarian setiap kali dia melihat Morgiana kecewa. "Ulangi lagi pengertian vandalisme seperti yang sudah kukatakan."

"Itu adalah sifat ... sifat yang suka merusak segala yang ada di sekitarnya."

"Bagus. Hm, kau memang bisa diandalkan. Kau semakin berkembang. Terima kasih sudah belajar dengan baik, Morgiana."

Morgiana hanya memejamkan mata di bawah hujan sentuhan kelima ujung jari Alibaba. "Dan ... maksudmu mengajariku hal itu apa, Alibaba-_san_?"

"Mmm, karena ... karena yeah, aku berharap kau tidak memiliki sifat seperti itu," Alibaba mencari-cari bulan di langit. Tidak, dia tidak menemukannya. Bintang mencoba menghiburnya dengan mengedipkan diri mencari perhatian, namun Alibaba hanya menatap mereka tanpa kecerahan yang berarti dari matanya.

"Kau kuat Morgiana. Kau bisa menumpas apapun yang menghalangi jalanmu. Kau bisa merusakkan satu bangunan hanya dengan dua kaki. Kau bisa menundukkan suatu kelompok perampok hanya dengan dua tinjumu. Tapi tolong ... jangan sampai kau keluar batas. Kehilangan kontrol. Jangan merusak banyak hal—karena kau tidak tahu apa yang bisa diakibatkannya. Kau boleh menaklukkan orang lain tapi—kekejaman di luar batas manusia biasa tidak juga diizinkan."

Napas Morgiana tersangkut di tenggorokan. Dia menggigit bibirnya. Seolah wajahnya telah tercoreng, dia memalingkan wajah sejauh yang dia bisa agar rasa malunya tak tertangkap oleh Alibaba, "Maaf kalau aku terlihat seperti itu—aku meminta ampun—"

"Ow, ow, tunggu dulu!" Alibaba menyapa punggungnya dengan sentuhan, "Tidak, kau tidak seperti itu. Aku memperingatkanmu bukan karena kau telah melakukan beberapa dari hal itu—tapi karena aku ingin agar kau terhindar dari itu."

"Oh ..."

"Nah, nah, ayo lihat wajahku," Alibaba merangkulnya lebih erat lagi pada pundak. Langit Balbadd menyaksikannya, "Kau wanita, berlakulah lebih lembut lagi, oke?"

"Aku ... aku melakukan semua itu untuk melindungi Alibaba-_san_. Aku ingin jadi kekuatanmu ..."

"Oke, itu bisa diterima. Aku memahaminya. Tapi, santai sajalah. Jangan berdiri di hadapanku untuk melindungi kalau kau bisa berjalan bergandengan denganku. Kita akan menghabisi semua musuh itu bersama-sama, mengerti! Haiaa—Alibaba dan Morgiana akan menumpas semuanya berduaaaa~!" Alibaba meninggikan tinjunya ke udara, berteriak seperti anak kecil, namun tidaklah semuanya konyol di mata Morgiana. Dia lagi-lagi mengungkap decak kagum yang terselipkan di sela-sela deru napasnya. Betapa laki-laki ini menghamburinya dengan cahaya tak terduga yang bisa disebut sebagai semangat dan pengetahuan.

Rangkulan Alibaba masih lekat di punggungnya, "Hm, nah, nah, mengertikah kau kenapa aku memintamu untuk lebih lembut lagi?"

Terangkatnya alis Morgiana adalah perwakilan untuk kata tanya.

"Karena—bisa saja suatu saat nanti kau jadi ratu. Ratu harus punya sisi lemah-lembut yang manis!"

"... Raja mana yang mau mempersuntingku ...?" dia agak menunduk lagi. "Aku bukan—"

"Eh, sudah malam. Ayo tidur! Kuantar kau ke kamarmu!"

Ketika tangan mereka masih terjalin seolah rantai yang terkunci rapat dan derap kaki mereka seirama sebagai bisik-bisik yang memijak lantai dengan maksud agar orang lain tak terbangun, Morgiana baru memahami kata-kata Alibaba.

Dan seluruh tubuhnya langsung terasa panas.

* * *

_**E**_

_**E**_lang itu mengepakkan sayapnya kuat-kuat dan Alibaba mundur karenanya. Rupanya pengalaman berhadapan dengan hewan buas selevel Garda tidak juga memberinya kekebalan dari rasa was-was yang cukup terhadap hewan karnivora seperti ini.

Elang milik bos penginapan itu kelihatan mulai bisa menerima Alibaba. Juga Morgiana. Dia melunak serta menjinak. Alibaba mendekatkan diri.

"Ah, mata elangnya bagus," Alibaba mengamati lingkaran hitam di atas kumpulan bulu putih mutiara yang mengelilingi mata predator itu. "Morgiana, mirip matamu!"

Morgiana masih seperti patung yang bersilang tangannya di depan tubuh di samping Alibaba. Tak jelas apakah dia menyenanginya atau sebaliknya.

Alibaba mencondongkan tubuh dengan kemiringan yang merapat pada Morgiana. "Lihat, bulu matamu yang hitam dan lebat itu membuat matamu sama bagusnya dengan milik elang ini."

Morgiana mengedipkan matanya cepat, satu tangannya terangkat untuk menggaruk pelipis. "Begitu, ya?" dia agak menunduk.

"Boleh kusentuh bulu matamu? Soalnya ... mereka kelihatan bagus sekali. Mata Fanalis memang keren-keren!"

"Si-silahkan ..." Morgiana mencoba mengangkat kepala meski keraguan masih menahan gerakannya. Ketika dia belum menyadarinya, jari Alibaba sudah mendekat padanya. Dia menutup matanya dengan gemetar.

"Memang lembut sekali."

Morgiana merasakan ujung-ujung jemari Alibaba seperti sebuah kuas yang malu-malu menyapa kanvas.

"... Dan tebal."

Alibaba mencoba mengendalikan imajinasinya yang harus segera dirambui agak tak keluar batas: dia ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika bulu mata yang indah itu mengecup kulitnya—seperti kepak sayap kupu-kupukah?

* * *

_**M**_

_**M**_elodi dari seruling penyanyi jalanan itu membuat Morgiana berhenti. Alibaba—dengan sebuah apel di tangan—menoleh dan berhenti ketika sadar bahwa di antara teman-temannya yang melangkah melampauinya, Morgiana tidak ada.

Membawa Morgiana ke pasar ternyata memakan waktu lebih banyak dari biasanya. Mungkin karena Morgiana menikmatinya? Morgiana mungkin saja tidak menikmati bagaimana rasanya menjelajah pasar dan mencuci mata di sekeliling tempat ramai ini karena dulunya dia adalah seorang pekerja kasar.

Morgiana memandang anak kecil itu dengan iba. Dia bahkan tak sadar ketika Alibaba sudah berada di sampingnya, ketika bahu mereka bersentuhan.

"Kau bawa uang, Morgiana?" bisik Alibaba.

Morgiana menggeleng dengan ekspresi rasa bersalah di wajahnya. "Aku lupa," balasnya, berupa bisikan pula.

Alibaba merogoh kantung kulit yang tersampir di pundaknya. Ada banyak koin emas di sana, dia raup sesukanya.

"Aku jadi ingat Aladdin," bisik Morgiana ketika Alibaba mengambil uangnya. Alibaba mengangguk. Anak ini benar-benar mirip dengan Aladdin, yang berbeda hanya warna rambutnya. Dan nasib. Aladdin adalah magi, punya kekuatan untuk menjadi yang teristimewa. Anak ini?

Alibaba memberikan koin-koin emas itu pada si musisi jalanan, ditaruhnya ke atas hamparan kain usang milik si anak.

Musik suling itu berhenti. Si anak mendongak.

"Tu-Tuan ... ini banyak sekali—"

"Tidak apa-apa, ambil saja," Alibaba tersenyum dan mengacak rambutnya, "Untukmu semua."

"Ini ..." anak itu menatap tak percaya pada koin emas yang teramat banyak untuk dia miliki itu. Uang perak pun sudah mewah untuknya, apalagi yang jenis ini.

Anak itu berdiri, matanya siap melelehkan air mata harunya. "Ini untuk Tuan dan Nyonya saja! Ambillah sulingku, Tuan—hanya ini yang bisa kuberikan untuk membalas kebaikan hati Tuan. Uang ini lebih dari cukup untuk membeli obat untuk ayah dan aku bisa membeli beberapa buah untuk kujual berkeliling," dia sudah akan bersujud di depan Alibaba, namun Alibaba buru-buru menunduk mencegahnya.

"Hei, hei, jangan—ayo bangunlah!" Alibaba menarik lengannya, membuatnya berdiri lagi.

"Ini seruling untuk Tuan ..."

"—Ah. Terima kasih," Alibaba menerimanya dan memandang Morgiana sebentar. Morgiana mengangguk.

"Semoga Tuan dan Nyonya bisa bersama selamanya, semoga kalian diberkahi kekayaan dan anak-anak yang baik juga cerdas! Sa-saya pulang dulu," dia memeluk kain berisi koin-koin yang telah menjadi miliknya. "Terima kasih banyak!"

Alibaba menggaruk kepalanya dan mencuri-curi pandang ke Morgiana dengan malu-malu. Dia terkekeh sendiri, "Anak katanya, Morgiana. Hahaha."

Morgiana menggesekkan jari di bajunya, "Bagaimana caranya kita bisa punya anak, Alibaba-san?" dia mendongak dan hanya kepolosan yang dia tampakkan.

Alibaba nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri. "Aa, itu—itu, yah, nanti. Nanti kalau kita sudah—erm—menikah."

"... Bisakah kau mengajariku?"

"Aaa—ow, ow itu ... nanti Morgiana, nanti! I-itu baru bisa kuajarkan kalau kita sudah, yah, seperti kataku tadi."

"... Jadi kita tidak boleh memiliki anak sebelum menikah?"

"Seharusnya ... begitu," Alibaba nyengir seperti kuda namun tidak mau memandang Morgiana. Malu.

"Kutunggu, Alibaba-san. Aku ingin belajar lebih banyak darimu."

Alibaba ingin menyulap dirinya menjadi kapas dan terbang melayang, tidak merasa dirinya mampu menghadapi kepolosan Morgiana.

* * *

_**E**_

_**E**_nak, kata Morgiana. Alibaba tercengang. Dapur pemilik penginapan sedang tidak digunakan dan Alibaba yang lapar begitu malas untuk keluar di pagi buta begini.

Tahu-tahu, Morgiana sudah ada di belakangnya. Dan—dengan murah hati Alibaba mau membagi masakan asal-asalannya untuk dicicipi Morgiana.

Dan masakan asal-asalan itu ternyata dipuji oleh Morgiana.

"Istri Alibaba-san nanti pasti adalah orang yang beruntung karena bisa memiliki suami yang bisa memasak begini."

Alibaba terbatuk mendadak dan kuah kare rempah nyaris menyembur dari mulutnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Alibaba-san?"

"Hm, yeah, tidak apa," Alibaba menyapu mulutnya. "Ah, iya, beruntung, memang. Memang pasti beruntung. Apalagi perempuan itu memang dari awal tidak bisa memasak."

"... Alibaba-san sudah punya calon istri?" agak berat nada pertanyaan Morgiana.

"Um, secara resmi sih belum."

"Kenapa Alibaba-san sudah tahu, kalau begitu?"

"Soal itu—mm, ini, mau lagi? Potongan ikannya kuberi yang besar, nih. Ayo, aaa!" Alibaba mengarahkan sendoknya ke mulut Morgiana.

* * *

_**L**_

_**L**_apar, alasan Morgiana mengendap-endap di lorong penginapan di tengah malam, membuat Alibaba terbangun. Alibaba sendiri tidak tahu sejak kapan sensitivitasnya terhadap suara menjadi tinggi.

(Tidakkah dia tahu bahwa ikatan batin antara dua orang yang dekat bisa saja menjadi faktor mengapa mereka bisa terbangun bersamaan.)

"Aku tidak punya bahan sisa untuk dimasak seperti kemarin pagi lagi, Morgiana," Alibaba menekan suaranya agar setipis bisik belaka, tidak ingin mengganggu penginap yang lain.

"Alibaba-san tidur saja. Aku akan mencari sendiri di luar. Tidak apa-apa."

"Ini sudah tengah malam. Tidak banyak warung makan yang buka."

"Aku akan mencari sisanya saja. Aku sudah biasa memakan yang seperti itu dulu."

Alibaba terkesiap membayangkan Morgiana yang harus makan makanan basi dan sisa yang sudah tercampur dengan kotornya kontaminasi dari serangga.

"Aku ikut," ucap Alibaba.

"Alibaba-san juga lapar?"

Alibaba menggeleng, terus melangkah di depan Morgiana. _Hanya untuk mencegahmu agar tidak memakan hal yang tak layak._

Dan Alibaba juga sudah sampai pada tahap tak bisa membiarkan Morgiana jalan sendirian. Morgiana—harus dia akui—sudah lebih dewasa dan cantik sekarang. Resiko meninggi. Apalagi, Alibaba teringat akan janjinya di kapal itu.

Tak jauh dari penginapan, ada pasar. Dan pasar itu sudah tak lagi ramai. Telah menggelap. Semua toko telah tutup—

—Kecuali satu.

"Maaf, hanya tersisa satu piring. Kalian berdua beruntung, Nak. Aku sudah akan memberikannya untuk kucingku. Nah, silahkan, makanlah. Kuberikan setengah harga."

Morgiana amat beruntung—menunya adalah ikan goreng dengan tambahan roti gandum dan sayuran. Ikannya besar, pula. Sebuah kemujuran tak terduga.

"Alibaba-san tidak mau? Tidak lapar?"

Alibaba yang terkantuk-kantuk dan harus menahan kepalanya agar tak tertelungkup di atas meja kemudian tersadar. Dan menggeleng.

"Tapi Alibaba-san sudah menemaniku. Ini untukmu," Morgiana mencubit ikannya dalam porsi besar dan menempelkan jari-jarinya ke bibir Alibaba.

"Aa—" _nyam_, "Terima kasih."

Morgiana tersenyum, Alibaba kehilangan kantuknya.

* * *

_**O**_

_**O**_ranye langit senja kali itu. Alibaba enggan meninggalkan balkon penginapan.

"Alibaba-san, Olba-san membawakan makanan untuk kita. Ayo makan malam."

"Oh—ya, terima kasih. Nanti saja. Bilang saja, sisakan untukku. Sedikit juga tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak terlalu lapar."

"Alibaba-san sedang memikirkan sesuatu?"

"Tidak juga. Aku sedang suka melihat warna di langit."

Morgiana tidak jadi melangkah masuk. Dia berdiri saja di ambang pintu, Alibaba memunggunginya.

"Itu namanya warna apa, Alibaba-san?"

"Oranye," Alibaba berpaling, tersenyum. "Kalau warna merah dan kuning dicampur, jadinya seperti itu."

Morgiana berdiri di samping Alibaba, sikunya menyentuh sedikit ujung siku Alibaba. Dia ikut memandangi langit dengan mata yang hampir-hampir tidak berkedip. Merah dan kuning bercampur? Pertanyaan itu berdering di dalam kepalanya. Dia melirik ke arah Alibaba, kemudian menatap apa yang menjuntai di atas lengannya.

Oh, merah. Kuning. Oo.

Dia mengambil sejumput rambutnya, kemudian didekatkannya pada kepala Alibaba. "Warna ini dan ini, ya?"

Alibaba tertawa pelan. "Ah, iya, ya. Kau dan aku kalau digabungkan bisa menghasilkan warna mendekati oranye."

"Kita? Bergabung?" Morgiana menjatuhkan rambutnya dari genggaman. "... Menjadi satu?"

Tik, tok. Waktu berlalu. Kalimat itu menjadi bel yang berdentang keras di dalam kepala Alibaba.

Menjadi satu.

Satu.

Menjadi satu.

Dalam sebuah kegiatan menyatukan diri mereka satu sama lain.

Alibaba tahu wajahnya sekarang pasti jadi merah. Dia harus menyingkirkan isi kepalanya yang tak bersih.

"Menjadi satu ..." Morgiana meninjukan tangannya ke udara, "Menggabungkan kekuatan kita, api kuningmu dan kekuatan merahku, begitu?"

"Ah, iya, begitu!" Alibaba menggaruk pipinya. "Iya, iya, menggabungkan teknik bertarung!"

Alibaba berniat untuk menuntut Morgiana setelah ini agar gadis itu mau membagi kepolosannya barang sedikit pada dirinya.

* * *

_**D**_

_**D**_arah itu menetes secara tiba-tiba, ketika mereka berdua sedang berjalan menuju penginapan ketika hari sudah menjelang tengah malam.

"Hidungmu, Morgiana! Hidungmu! Ah sialan, aku tidak bawa saputangan!"

Sementara Alibaba panik sendiri, Morgiana hanya mengelap hidungnya dengan punggung tangan, dia tetap tenang.

"Ah, ini saja," Alibaba menyobek ujung pakaian toskanya yang menjuntai. Dia tidak punya ide lagi.

"Alibaba-san—ini sudah biasa, jangan khawatir," Morgiana mengelapnya lagi, namun darah itu masih mengalir. "Aku sering mengalami ini sejak kecil."

"Dari kecil?! Uh, ini berbahaya!" Alibaba membungkuk dan menyapukan kain itu ke hidung Morgiana. "Besok kita cari obat."

"Biasanya langsung sembuh sendiri, Alibaba-san," Morgiana ingin menahan tangan Alibaba, tapi tak jadi. "Dulu juga seperti itu. Wajahku sering dipukul, mungkin karena itu."

Alibaba mendesis. Untung saja, darah itu telah berhenti menetes. Dia merangkul pundak Morgiana dan menggiringnya pulang. Tak dia lepaskan sepanjang sisa perjalanan.

Dipukul wajahnya? Mungkin ditambah pula dengan cedera pertarungan. Oh, dia harus jadi lebih kuat dari ini.

Agar gadis mungil itu tak perlu melakukan banyak hal untuknya. Tak perlu melukai dirinya lebih parah lagi demi Alibaba.

* * *

_**Y**_

_**Y**_akin adalah kata sifat yang dibutuhkan Alibaba untuk membuat dirinya berani melangkah hari ini. Menghadap Ren Kouen bukankah perkara mudah. Kata gampang adalah antonim yang tepat untuk menggambarkan suasana sebenarnya yang pasti akan terjadi.

Alibaba melamun sejak selesai makan pagi, mengumpulkan kekuatan pikirannya agar terancang kalimat yang pas demi perjuangannya.

"Alibaba-san."

Toto dan Olba mengirim Morgiana agar pemimpin mereka itu tidak terlihat seperti orang bodoh sebelum pertemuan penting dalam hidupnya.

"Alibaba-san," ulang Morgiana, sekarang dengan menepuk pundaknya.

"Oh," Alibaba meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Morgiana. Tak sepenuhnya dia sadari, tangannya mencengkeram jari-jemari Morgiana.

"Alibaba-san takut?"

"Yah, aku hanya sedikit ragu. Ragu kalau-kalau aku mengatakan hal yang salah."

"Yakinlah, semua akan baik-baik saja. Alibaba-san pasti bisa. Alibaba-san adalah raja kami."

Alibaba menurunkan tangan mereka berdua, namun tidak melepasnya. "Raja kalian ... ah, yeah, raja kalian ..." dia menelan ludah, kemudian melirik Morgiana. Ada beban baru yang dijatuhkan ke pundaknya. Dia ingin segera menyusut jadi cacing agar bisa menggeliat pergi dari kenyataan.

Morgiana tersenyum hanya untuknya.

"Raja kalian ..." Alibaba terbata-bata, mendapat hal baru untuk mendinginkan kepalanya yang mendidih karena terlalu banyak berpikir. "Raja kalian—rajamu ... oh, ya. Baiklah, aku pasti bisa!" dia mengacungkan tangan mereka tinggi-tinggi ke udara.

Dia mulai mampu melangkah mantap ke depan, meninggalkan penginapan.

Tak ada yang memperingatkan bahwa Alibaba kelupaan melepaskan tangan rekannya.

**end.**

* * *

A/N: sebenernya ini fic yang udah lama kubikin, tapi baru kukeluarkan sekarang karena beberapa hal hehehe~ fic ini dulunya dibuat sebagai pengobat wb parahku. makanya aku nulis ini buat membunuh wb itu, syukurlah wb-nya ilaaaang ahehehe X3a


End file.
